Death the Kid: Mafia Hero
by Nobody of Twilight
Summary: AU. An a world ruled by the mafia, one boy will change the world. Potential pairings in the future. Enjoy. Future KidxCrona and slight FreexEruka.
1. Intro

In a world where the many mafias rule for control of the world, there are two which stands tall above others.

One is the Witch Family leaded by Mabaa and rules the world in fear through the many schemes and divisions in the family.  
The other is the Shibuien Family, leaded by their fearless leader named, Death Shibuien or Don Shinigami for when one meets him they meet death. They oppose the Witch family and help to keep order and this world of madness.

However this is not the story of either of the families or their leaders path to power.

No, this is the story of Shinigami's son, Death Shibuien Jr or Death the Kid.

The boy picked by destiny will lead the world into a new revolution.

Feared for his reputation and 'condition,' the misunderstood hero with his obsession with symmetry and his friends at hand, will change the world and some people for the better for he is:

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero.


	2. Chapter 1: Symmetry is Wonderful

**Hi, Nobody here**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. If I did it would be set to a weekly or biweekly update instead of monthly WITH the 30 pages.**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 1: Symmetry is Wonderful

The morning started normally for Death the Kid.

The sun pierced through his curtains at a perfect symmetrical angle, he awoke perfectly symmetrical on his bed and everything from his candle to his paintings to his the distance the curtains were open on his window.

"Ahh, what a beautiful morning."

He got out of bed and dressed himself in his usual attire. A black business suit with white triangles set in a symmetrical fashion with a white undershirt and the symbol of the family where a tie would go.

He looked in the mirror and smiled at everything but his hair. While his whole body was as symmetrical as it could be, his hair had three white stripes on his left side. He had tried to get rid of it in the past, but sadly failed.

He then looked at the symbol on his chest and frowned again. Sure, it was symmetrical and he wore it proudly, but when most people saw it, they give him either a nasty glare or a terrified look.

After making sure everything was symmetrical, he went downstairs and had breakfast.

Soon, his father, Don Shinigami, walked in to join him for breakfast. His father took his title very seriously; he dressed on a black hooded robe and wore white square gloves and a cartoon skull mask that was also the symbol of the Shibusen Family.

The Shibusen Family was a group of people consisting of people who have abilities to affects people's souls. People were usually partnered up for teamwork improve skills. All of them use their powers to protect the people in the city. However, the people fear them for it. Most of all, Don Shinigami and his son.

The only opposition to them was the Witch Clans. The Witch Clans were groups of witches under the command of their leader, Mabaa, The witches work separately and as long as it didn't interfere with other witches, they were free to do anything they wish. Mostly causing havoc with their grunts/pawns, the Kishin.

Kishins are murders or people who have lost everything and just willing to find a purpose through madness. Mostly unorganized, they follow the witches' blindly and harm the citizens.

Today, the witches were having a meeting that could change to outcome of this street war. Don Shinigami was going to investigate with his partner.

"Morning Son, don't you look nice today." He said cheerfully. "Remember avoid the witches and stick close to Liz and Patty." Liz and Patty were a pair of twins that were partnered off with Kid, each wielding two pistols under Kid's request.

"Of course, Chichiue (honorable father). I'll be okay." He finished his meal, bowed before his father and went off to school.

When he arrived he was met off by Liz and Patty.

To put it simple Liz and Patty were basically fraternal twins. Everything from looks to personality were near opposite. Liz was a tall, long dark brown hair girl who took thing seriously while her older sister was as tall as Kid with short blond hair who laughed at anything.

Kid wasn't completely over it, but learned to live with it. Most days.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT SYMMETRICAL?"

"Geez Kid, relax. You know as well as we do." Liz said while Patty fell on the ground laughing. "Besides what about your hair having white stripes only on one side?" Liz froze as she realized what she had done.

"Your right, I am just an ugly horrible person for not being symmetrical." He laid on the ground covering his face crying while pounding the ground. "I should just crawl into a hole and just die."

Liz sweet dropped while Patty continued to laugh. "Now now Kid, it is okay, one day it will happen."

"Yeah, Yeah." Agreed Patty.

"You guys." He looked at their chest. "WHY ARE THEY NOT SYMMETRICAL?" He said grabbing them.

The school of DMWA, founded by Don Shinigami, was an institution to train those who showed signs of weapon creation or strong spiritual waves.

Weapon creators could make weapons using to suit their personality while the people who had a similar spiritual wave would use the weapon and customized them to be their own.

However, to unlock the true potential of a partnership/team was to develop such a strong bond that the weapon creator will become the weapon which the meisters, as they were called, would use to unleash a huge amount of power.

Some matched perfectly while others trained hard to become great partners.

Today, Kid's waves were just a little bit off from Liz and Patty's.

Especially when he entered class with him beaten badly. Symmetrical of course.

Some laughed while others rolled their eyes.

"DEATH SHIBUSEN, ELIZABETH THOMPSON, PATRICIA THOMPSON," Yelled their teacher. They look over and saw their blue undead sensei, Sid. After a recent accident involving their science teacher, Sid was now a zombie. "Why are you late?"

"Kid demanded that after I beat him up for groping me and my sister that I should do it again to make it symmetrical." Sighed Liz while the class begin to laugh.

Sid slammed his fist onto his desk. "Quiet. Normally, I was the type of guy who'd be lenient and let you off with a warning, but now you have detention after class."

Kid gasped, "But sir, err I mean sensei, tonight is the meeting and I must be there on time."

"No excuses…but if you finish fast, I might let you out early. Now take your seats."

Kid went to sit next two guys, the self-proclaim ninja god, Black Star and the self-proclaim cool guy, Soul Evens. Liz and Patty sat near the boys partners, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Maka Albarn respectably. Maka was Soul's meister while Black Star was Tsubaki's.

Kid rarely interacted with the other kids besides Liz and Patty and had a hard time getting along with them. Most of the kids thought Kid was just an arrogant prick living off his father fame or someone that was as deadly as his father if you got on his bad side. While he didn't show it, it hurt him deeply.

He went about his days ignoring everybody. He watched as Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki hung together and wished he could do the same, but the last time he tried to hang out with others they just ran away.

Liz and Patty vouched for him and tried to convince people he wasn't that bad. They knew who the real Kid was.

"…and so remember to practice your techniques and be safe about it. Tomorrow we have a vacation." Sid explained at the end of the day. Some cheered while a few asked why. Sid ignored them. "However the day after that you'll be having science." A few moans and some gasped were heard. "Good day."

Meanwhile in a random dark cave, a tall figure smiled before what they had found.

"Finally, the thing that will take control of the family. But I can't release it yet. There are still a few 'keys' needed before opening this door." The figure turned to leave. "At least I have the main key." The figure laughed as they returned back to the entrance.

To Be Continued

* * *

**So mostly explanation of everything, this is my second fanfic so give me a break and unlike the other one was thought up recently.**

**So please review and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2: Late

**Welcome Nobody here.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation.**

* * *

Death the Kid Mafia Hero

Chapter 2: Late

Kid, Liz and Patty were busy sorting books in the library.

"Okay that should be the last one." Kid said. "Wait, I think-"

"Enough," Liz responded while Patty slept on the table. "We have reorganized this twenty times now. It is good enough."

"Well let's ask the librarian." Kid walked towards the librarian while Liz woke up her sister.

The librarian was sitting at the check-out desk reading one of his many books. He was a dark-skin man with a military cap that he wore everyday.

"Excuse me, Librarian, how does our work look?" The man shifted his eyes and saw that while his books were organized symmetrically they were in the right shelves.

"Good enough. All right you're free to go, but next time organize my collection by the Dewey Decimal and not sizes."

Kid left followed by Liz and Patty.

"Ahh, now to the meeting." Kid pushed open the doors to see the sun was setting.

"Wha-a-a-a-at? It is that late?" Kid gasped.

"Oh dear." Liz said.

"Not good, not good." Patty said.

Kid pulled out his skateboard. "Quick give me some weapons."

Liz and Patty nodded and both began to made their signature weapons.

Both closes their eyes then lifted their arms as if they were holding guns. Soon lights began to flash and a pistol was with each girl.

"Here you go Kid." Said the Demon Gun Twins as they tossed their guns to Kid.

"Thanks, Liz, Patty. See you tomorrow." Kid grabbed the guns and then sent his spiritual waves through them transforming them into a pair of boosters.

Kid squeezed the triggers and jet towards his home.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shinigami's house a few hours ago.

"So everyone is here?" Shinigami said.

"Nope we are still missing some people." said a man with long red hair.

"Who is still missing?" asked a blonde women with an eye patch.

"I believe it is Justin and Stein." answered a women with short black hair and glasses.

"What about Excalibur and Medusa?" said Sid.

A women covered in bandages answered. "Medusa said she was busy today while Excalibur…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well I saw Stein working on some kind of project, but I couldn't find Justin." said a man with close-cut blonde hair.

The doors opened followed by a slam. Everyone to turn to see a man with glasses, gray hair and a screw through his head. He was on the floor in a chair.

"Ah Stein, good for you to join us."

The man was holding another blonde man who was dressed as a priest.

"Found Justin. Was distracted by his music again." said the man as he tossed Justin across the table in front of Shinigami.

"I am sorry, my lord. I won't fail next time."

"No problem, so let's do role call." Shinigami said. "Spirit."

"Here." said the red head.

"Marie."

"Here." said the blond with the eye patch.

"Yumi."

"Here." said the black hair with glasses.

"Sid."

"Here." said the blue man.

"Nygus."

"Here." said the women with bandages.

"B.J."

"Here." said the blonde close-cut hair man.

"Stein."

"Here." said the man with the screw.

"Justin. Justin. JUSTIN!" Everyone turned to see Justin had his ear buds in.

"Oh sorry, my lord. Here."

"Good, now to begin. First, we are going to send a spy into the witch's meeting. May I present Blair."

A girl with a witches hat, cat ears and a relatively big chest walked in.

"Hello there. Pumpkin Pumpkin. I am Blair. Oh who are you cutie?" she said as she walked towards Spirit.

"I am Spirit and may I say…"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"Guuu." Spirit hit the ground hard.

"This is going to be a long meeting. Isn't it?" said Yumi.

* * *

Present Time

After rocketing towards his home, Kid jumped off his skateboard and let go of his guns and they dispersed into spirit waves.

He ran through the door and was about to enter the meeting room when he heard words he didn't want to hear.

"Meeting adjourned. Good luck tomorrow." said his father.

"I didn't make it." He thought. He was shocked. He opened the doors. "Chichiue!"

"Everyone turned, stood up and bowed. "Welcome Death Shibusen Jr."

"Oh son, what is the matter?"

"I am sorry I was late. Can you fill me in on the meeting?"

Shinigami put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Son, you weren't needed. I want you to be home here. Safe and sound."

Death was shocked. Did his father not believe in him. He turned and ran back to his room and wondered what he did wrong. His father wasn't feeling any better.

"Shinigami-sama don't worry. He'll understand."

"Maybe you're right, Spirit."

"Well, I could help if you want?" said Blair pressing herself against Spirit.

Blood and Spirit's unconscious body with a chop to the head was all that remain of the meeting.

Death rested in his room and thought about how to prove himself.

"I got it." He thought. "I will show them I am perfect symmetrical to everything."

Little did he know because of this decision, he would change another's destiny as well.

* * *

**And so ends this chapter. What is Kid's plan? Who is the other person? Will Spirit recover****? Find out next time.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who review. I love your input. =D Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Failure

**Hi Nobody here. Crona is now here, but you may not have expected it like this. No flaming and expect some OCC. Take it Kid.**

**Death the Kid: Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation.**

**On that note: If you hate this fan fic, then don't read it.**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 3 - Failure

The next day was a silent day as the witches began to gather and the Shibusen got into place for the meeting.

Kid, meanwhile, was with Liz and Patty telling them his idea.

"Kid…I really don't think that is a good idea." Liz said.

"Nonsense, Liz, it is perfect." Kid reassured her.

"Still…doing that may cause more damage."

"Don't worry, Lizzie. Kid is very smart. He knows what he is doing." Said Patty.

"First, don't call me Lizzie. Second, I am just worry Kid, you know you're not-."

"I KNOW!" Kid shouted. Raged filled him but calmed when he saw how scared Liz and Patty were. "I know, Liz. I know. Sorry you have to see that, but I want to prove myself to my father. It's something…I need to do for myself."

Liz stood there silent. Then she lifted her hand and a gun was formed. "Here, use this."

Kid took the gun. "You don't have to do this."

"Don't worry. Just be careful, Kid."

Patty followed suit.

"Thanks you guys." He placed them in his holster and set out to prove himself.

* * *

Night descended upon the city. Clouds covered the full moon and ominous spirit ran through the city. All the lights were off and the streets empty as can be. All that could be felt was the need to stay off the streets tonight.

Deep into the city was an old abandoned building where witches gathered. A giant hole stood in its many stories and flames became ablaze where each witch stood. A main fire stood in the center of the circles on the bottom level where a witch with one eye stood to lead the meeting.

"Witches, welcome." said the leader Mabaa.

Many stood and watched the meeting while two plot their next step.

"Tonight, we tell of our plans. But first, I would like to introduce a new witch, Blair."

Blair appeared next to Mabaa. "Hello~~ Hope we can all be great friends." She then jumped towards the highest level.

"Now with that taken care of. Let's begin sharing lets start with Mizune.'

A small witch wearing clothing to look like a black mouse step forward and started to say 'chi' over and over.

Meanwhile higher up hidden from sight and Kishin.

"Why is it her that goes first?" Whispered Spirit.

"I don't know." Replied BJ. "Why was I partnered with you again?"

"Shinigami-sama wanted us to mix things up." replied Yumi through a headset.

Yumi was near the floor level with Sid.

Shinigami was just below the roof with Justin and Marie.

Nygus was with Blair hiding in plain sight as a combat knife.

Stein was on the same level as another person. He just didn't know it yet.

"Quiet. We'll translated it later." said Stein.

Meanwhile that said other person began talking to herself.

"Everything is coming together as plan." thought Medusa. She hid her face well with her hood. Only one person could recognize her at this point. "All the keys are here. My snakes are scattered everywhere and when it is time I'll take them all. Witches, Death and his allies."

Medusa ready herself.

Each snake ready itself near each of their victims.

Then the clouds parted, the full moon shined into the abandoned building.

A shadow was produced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Who's there?" called Mabaa.

"It is I…" said the voice drawing his weapons.

Many of the meisters and weapons creators froze.

"Oh no."

"It can't be."

"What is he doing?"

"This is bad."

"…"

The shadow descended into the hole.

"Death the Kid."

He begin to shoot at some of the witches.

A few took hits. Some used shields. One had a bodyguard deflect the hit.*

Kid increased his spiritual waves and started firing more shots.

"Retreat. Our cover is blown get away." A lot of them disappeared.

Medusa quickly ran. "Damn that kid. He messed everything up." She was about to get away when a hand grabbed her.

"Got you, witch." She turned and saw Stein. "You?"

"Perfect." Medusa thought. She acted fast and placed a snake down Stein's throat.

"You never saw me. The witch got away from you without you seeing their face. In till it is time, you shall become a sleeper agent." Stein answered the command and fell to the ground. "Till next time." She kissed his cheek and vanished.

Kid meanwhile finished off the last of the remaining witches just as his weapons expired.

He took out a pair of boxes from his pockets and open them. All the floating souls soon were sucked into them.

He smiled and thought, "Ha I hope this proves myself in front of my father."

"Chichiue!"

Everyone, but Stein and Justin came to the bottom level. None had a smile on their face.

"Death, do you have any idea what you have done?" said Spirit coming up and holding him by his jacket.

"I took out some witches. I wanted to show you I was ready."

"YOU IDIOT! THIS WAS AN OBSERVATION TO AVOID FUTURE PROBLEMS! BUT NOW THAT THEY HAVE SCATTERED BEFORE WE COULD GET ANY INFORMATION!"

Kid was shocked over what he heard and had done.

"Now Spirit…" Shinigami tried to settle him down.

"NO, DEATH. NOT THIS TIME. YOU NEED TO GET SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO HIM." He punched Kid a few times till Kid feel to the ground.

"Remember, Death, in till you understand, you will never be your father."

Kid snapped and punched back knocking Spirit a few feet.

"Shut up. I never wanted to be like him. I never wanted anything to do with any of this. This whole organization is looked down upon. I never got to have a normal life, normal friends. I don't want to be my father. I wanted to be my own person." Everyone looked either shocked or scared like Liz and Patty were.

"But I can't, can I? Not as long as I live with you as long as I have this." He grabbed the symbol on his chest and threw it. It landed in front of Shinigami.

"Son…"

"I am through with this." He then jumped away into the dark.

"That kid…" Said Spirit about to chase after him.

"Wait." The others stopped him. "He needs his time alone. The madness hasn't affected him." Marie said.

Spirit calmed down now. Mostly because of Marie's powers.

"What should we do about Kid, Shinigami-sama?" asked Sid.

"Let him go. He'll come back. Sooner or later." said Shinigami, but sadder than normal.

"OIII! I found Stein." Called Justin. Everyone but Shinigami went up to check.

"Stein, are you okay?" asked Yumi.

Nygus check on him. "He is fine just out. Let's get him to Medusa."

Sid and Spirit picked him up and headed out while BJ and Justin went to report to Shinigami. The others decided to return to school, make sure Stein was okay, then head home.

* * *

Meanwhile Medusa had made it back to her apartment building. She entered the door to see a small figure in a black dress and pink hair.

"Welcome home, Mommy." said the little girl.

"Not now, Crona." said Medusa with poison in each word.

"Okay, Mommy." said Crona.

"Damn that kid. I just needed a few more minutes and I would of ruled everything. Now I need a back-up plan." Before she could figure things out, the phone rang.

She got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Medusa-san, can you come over to the school? Stein got badly hurt and we need your help." said Marie.

"Sure." She said with a dark smile. She hung up and changed into her normal form.

"Crona, you can go to the park today if you want just don't forget your key. I won't be back for a few days, but I'll send some 'friends' later."

Crona's face lit up. When she got to go to the park, it ment that Mommy was in a good mood.

"I'll see you later dear."

"Bye Mommy."

Little did Medusa know was that she also set the two destiny in motion that day.

* * *

***Gee I wonder who that could be. XD**

**Next time: The two will meet. On a side note would you like me to involve the other minor characters more or not? aka Maka, Soul, etc.**

**A/N: Yeah I said Hiatus, but I actually got reviews and people wanted to see Crona, so it inspired me to type another one before my break. **

**Also Crona is about 3-4 years old right now and a girl. No flaming, hate it then leave. Also has plot points for the future. **

**Last Note: If I get a few reviews before the end of today, I may do one more chapter.**

**Till Next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

**Hi Nobody here. Two destinies will now meet, but will they be together or apart. Now for the other main character to introduce, Chrona.**

**Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation.**

**Enjoy =D**

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 4 - Friends

The sun shone brightly over the new day. People hustle going to work, school, etc. as if last night never happened.

However, Stein still slept as if time had halted for him.

Medusa was keeping him like that till she was sure he was under her control.

"…and furthermore," BJ told the class subbing for Stein, "Kid will be absent in till further notice." The class started to chat about this.

"He is probably just skipping."

"Nah, he just thinks he is so superior that he doesn't need to be with us commoners."

"Kid." Liz thought.

A fist slam the table, "Enough talk or you'll be spending detention with me." The class was silent. BJ usually subbed for people who were absent, but his full time job was to lead detention and disciplinary. He was feared for his ability to find truth.

"Now on to today's lesson…" He looked at Stein's lesson plan. "…Study Period."

* * *

Speaking of Kid, he woke up in an alley after falling asleep there last night. He sat there covered in dust and trash. He cleaned himself up and decided to walk around. He exited the alley and saw the city as busy as can be.

"Wow, I never knew so many people lived in this place."

He began walking around. At first no one took notices to him and just pushed him about like any other person which he didn't mind oddly enough. But a group of thugs came by and Kid knocked against them.

"Hey punk, watch where you are going."

"What do you mean?" Kid answered.

"Oh like you don't know." He went to punch Kid, but he dodged each one.

"Hold…still…you…punk." The thug kept attempting to hit Kid, but he just dodged.

"This is annoying." Kid charged some spiritual waves and when punched he did more damage leaving a crater.

"Whoa." People in surrounding area stopped to see what happen. Whispering started and Kid started to run. Hearing rumor coming from behind him.

"Was that one of those Shibusen people?"

"He had three strips on his head?"

"Was that Death Shibusen Jr?"

"Nah probably just some look alike. He didn't have the symbol."

"Phew," Kid thought. "Close one."

He soon came upon a giant green area. He was in the middle of town a giant park with a big lake, walkways, trees, and little play sets for kids.

He walked towards the play set never seeing one before. He had heard of them.

Many kids were playing there while their mothers gossip.

Kid walked up to the place and saw a little girl sitting on the swing alone.

The girl was a bit different compared to the other kids, she wore a black dress and had a nice set of pink hair. If you didn't get a good look you would of thought she was a boy. But what really stood out was how pale the child was.

At first, he decided to ignore it, but when he notice how pale his skin was compared to hers, he decide to see if she was okay.

He sat on the swing next to her.

"Are you okay, miss?"

The girl jumped, not noticing the others pressences.

She looked up to see a bit of an attractive teen. Around 13 years older than her she guessed. She thought it was cool how everything about his seemed symmetrical except his hair.

"Yes, I am fine." She smiled brightly.

"Are your parents here?"

"No, Mommy is at work. I don't have a Daddy or siblings. My Mommy lets me come here sometimes."

"By yourself? How old are you?"

"Three" She replied holding up three fingers, "but I will be four in about a month."

"What a cute kid." Thought Kid. "Why don't you play with the other kids?" He asked.

"They don't want to play with me. They say my skin is too pale and my clothing is strange."

"Nonsense, you look absolutely cute and very symmetrical."

She laughed. "Symmetrical?"

"Yes, you look exactly the same on your left and your right."

"Well you don't look symmetrical with your hair."

Kid paled then curled up into a ball. "I know I look very ugly."

Crona made a very cute laugh. "You don't look ugly, you look very handsome." Kid blushed. "Hey why is your face red?" She asked.

"N-N-No reason."

She laughed again. "I am Crona, what is your name?"

"Kid." He said. "She doesn't have to know." He thought.

"Can I call you Kid Onii-san?"

Now it was Kid's turn to laugh. "Sure Crona. Want to play?"

"Yeah." She took Kid's hand and had fun.

* * *

Medusa was on break and decided to check on Crona. She was an important key to her.

However when she enter the alleyway, she was surrounded by two individuals.

"Hello Medusa-san." said a girl with silvery hair, an orange hat and little red marks at the ends of her mouth.

"Chi-chi-chi." Replied a group of girls that look like Mizune.

"Hello Eruka, Mizune Family. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We have found something of yours while we escaped the other day." She held up the remains of a dead back snake.

"Why what is that?" Medusa asked seemingly innocently.

"I believe you know. After the Shibusen left, we explored and found more of them littering the place. You planned to do something to us?"

Medusa smiled wickedly. "Maybe, maybe not, what do you think?"

"I think your role as a spy is over." Eruka summoned black tadpole shaped things while the Mizunes formed together. "DIE."

At that time only three people could sense the witch presence, but one was distracted and the other two were too far from getting to it in time.

Medusa however looked very pissed off. Her eyes turned black and she said, "You dare underestimate me?" She pointed her arms at both of them. Several snakes shot out and a few went into their mouths.

"Bleck, what did you do?" She asked while the Mizunes split into six individuals.

"You will now be under my command." Medusa replied.

"What? Stop talking nonsense." She began to attack when one of the Mizunes exploded.

Everything stopped while Medusa laughed. "You will listen to me. My special Explosive Snakes can be used in any situation."

Eurka froze in fear when she realized how many might have enter her.

"Good, very obident. Now I want you to check on my daughter. Got to XXXX at the hotel near the park."

"Y-Y-Yes, Me-Me-Medusa."

Eurka and a Mizune left while the other Mizunes went away.

Medusa return to school.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set.

Kid was playing with Crona in the sand box.

He was making perfectly symmetrical sandcastle using his ruler, compass, protractor and a level.

Crona just enjoyed watching Kid doing this.

"There we go. Perfectly symmetrical."

"Hey, Kid Onii-san, where is your family?"

Kid turned and was showing his scary face. "I had an argument with my father."

"Over what?" Crona walked over and saw his face, but didn't flinch.

"He wants me to follow his future. I want to follow my own."

"Then do it."

"It isn't that easy?"

"Well, I'll support you if you father won't okay?" She held out her hand.

Kid smiled brighter than he had the past few days.

"Thanks, Crona." He then noticed the time. "Do you need to get home soon?"

"Oh!" Crona realized the time now too. "I guess I should." She looked disappointed.

"Will you be here tomorrow, Kid Onii-san?"

Kid thought about it. He didn't know. He wanted to apologize to his father now, but he would have to go to school. He looked at Crona's face. Full of hope.

He broke. "Sure. I'll do my best to."

Crona's face brighten up lighter and started jumping up and down. "Yay." She then ran off to home, but turned around.

"Bye, Kid Onii-san."

Kid waved back then when Crona was out of sight started to head back home.

Both Crona and Kid looked towards the sun as it began to descend over the horizen and the bright twilight sky.

"I made a great friend today." They both thought.

* * *

When Crona got home, she enter to meet a girl with an orange hat and a girl wearing a black mouse costume.

"You must be Crona." said the girl with the orange hat.

"Oh are you Mommy's friends?"

"Yeah, 'friends,' I am Eruka and this is Mizune." Mizune said a few chis.

"I am going out again tomorrow."

"Okay, just be careful." Eruka said. "I hope it will be okay with Medusa." She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Medusa herself was at the cave again.

"By the looks of it, I'll need some different 'keys.'" She began to think anyone else who could match it. Then she looked at her new pawns she collected and smiled.

"Yes, I'll need some more, but I will have my 'keys' to open these doors."

She pulled out a snake and recorded a message for Eruka.

"Hey Eruka, do you still know that boyfriend of yours? That big bad wolf?"

She sent it off while she return to her other pawn.

* * *

**Next time: The big bad wolf comes, a bit more plot development and Stein's madness status.**

**A/N: There is a reason for Crona's youth and you'll find out later.**

**Also, I'll show you a list of teachers at the school:**

**P.E. - Sid/Nygus**

**Science- Stein**

**Language Arts/Foreign - Marie**

**Music - Justin**

**Math - Yumi**

**Detention/Disipline - BJ (also Vice-Principal)**

**Librarian - ?**

**History - ?**

**Art - ?**

**Nurse - Medusa**

**Guidence Counciler - Excalliber**

**Principal - Spirit**

**Bet you can't guess the question marks. I'll give you a hint: they are evil.**

**Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth and Secrets

**Hi Nobody here with another exciting chapter of Death the Kid: Mafia Hero. Take it, Liz.**

**Liz: Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. Enjoy!**

* * *

Death the Kid Mafia Hero

Chapter 5 - Truths and Secrets

Kid skated into his home as the cloud spread out in the moon shown onto the manor. Kid sighed, got off his skate board and headed inside. The door swung opened creating a loud sound.

"Well, I could have had worst entrances." Kid sighed. "and they opened symmetrically."

Many men popped out of doorways armed with various weapons for the intruder.

"Wait, wait, it is me, Death Shibusen Jr." Kid said flailing his arms.

Everyone lowered their weapons and turned on the lights to see it was him. They all dropped their weapons and immediately bowed. "We're sorry, Death-san. Please forgive us." They said in unison.

Soon, Shinigami came down the stairs. "That will be all, gentlemen." A few coughs were heard. "…and ladies." They all began to leave and soon only Kid and Shinigami were left.

"Chichiue."

"Son."

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. The both blinked and laughed at the other.

"Spirit was right, I needed to get my head together. You may be Shinigami, but you are my father before that."

Shinigami was touched. "Thank you, Son. I am sorry too. You're right. You may be my son, but you're your own person first. You may do what you wish. Just stay safe."

Kid smiled. "Yes, Chichiue. I shall be going to bed now."

"Good Night, Son."

Kid relaxed in his room. He thought about how'd he would see Crona tomorrow as sleep filled him.

* * *

After Crona was tucked into bed, Eruka rested on Medusa's couch and sighed. "I can't believe she has a daughter. At least she isn't too stressful."

A Mizune came beside her. "Chi?" She handed her a drink.

"Sure, well at least I can relax."

That is when a black snake slithered up to her.

"EEK!" She jumped and landed next to Mizune.

"Hey Eruka," the snake said in Medusa's voice.

"Hmm? Medusa?"

"Do you still know that boyfriend of yours? That big bad wolf?" Eurka's pupils shrank to sizes smaller than pennies. The snake disintegrated and left one more message. "Call Me and clean up this ash." Eruka went to the phone while Mizune clean up the mess.

She dialed the emergency number, it rang. "Hello, Medusa speaking."

"Medusa, it's me."

"Ahh, Eruka, yes, so you get my message?"

"Yes, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tisk, tisk, you better not lie or else…BOOM!"

"I really don't." she was shivering.

"Fine then you have no more use." Eruka heard a snap and froze in place. Nothing happen. "Still having second thoughts?" Came Medusa's voice.

"I-I-I wi-i-i-i-ll ta-ta-talk." Eruka said, tears stream down her face.

"Good." She said as Stein woke up and walk over to her. "Ahh, good. Looks like my knight is up." She rubbed her hand across her new puppet's face.

"He calls himself Free now." Eruka said. "After that incident."

"Ah escaping Mabaa. Not an easy task. Where is he?"

"I'll call him to meet us somewhere."

"I'll meet him by myself. Send him to this location." She whispered into the phone. "Make sure Crona is safe."

"She wants to go to the park tomorrow. Can she?"

"Sure. See you later." Medusa cut the line. "Now Stein, time for your new instructions."

Eruka began to dial a new number. The phone rang. "Hello?" Came a voice.

"Free? It's me."

"Ahh, Eruka-chan. How is my little frog princess?"

"Cute, Free. I have a friend who needs a favor from you."

"Anything for you, Eruka-chan. I do owe you my life for saving me when I made that little accident."

Eruka blushed. "Yeah, well, anyway, my friend wants to meet you at this location." She whispered the coordinates.

"Hehehe, I forgot how cute your whispering is."

"Hey, take this seriously?" She was redder.

"Fine, but want to hang out afterwards?"

"We'll see."

"Yes." He said. "See you later." he hung-up. She put the phone down. "Baka." She said with a red face and a big smile.

"Chi?" asked Mizune.

"Nononono, nothing like that." She replied.

Mizune laughed while Eruka went back to the couch to relax.

* * *

Crona, meanwhile, was having a great dream. "Kid Nii-san." She said in her sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kid went to school. As soon as he entered the building, he was immediately tackled by Patty.

"Kid's back! Kid's back!" She repeated over and over.

"Patty, you'll kill him if you don't get off of him." Liz said as she lifted Patty off of Kid.

Kid gasped for air and then stood up.

"Thanks Liz, nice to see the both of you." He dusted himself off.

"Good to see you too, Kid." Liz said. All three of them smiled.

"You doing okay, Kid? What happened the other day?"

"Well, you see…" He explained everything that happen that night, but didn't tell the girls about Crona.

"Afterward, I apologized to father and we are on good terms again."

"Hmm, what made you decided to do that Kid?"

"Uhh…well, you see…" He turned red.

"Ooh ooh, you met a girl, didn't you, Kid?"

Both Kid and Liz were shocked at this statement.

"Well, yeah. We became good friends and she help me realize what I needed to do."

Liz seem down. "So, do we know this girl?"

"No, no you don't." Kid replied raising his hands in defense.

"So who is she?"

"Yeah, Kid! Who? Who?"

The bell began to rang.

"Oh, look, there is the bell, let's get to class." He sped off towards class.

"Why won't he tell us?" Liz asked following after him.

"Maybe, it is…dirty." Patty said and laughed at Liz's reaction.

"Nah, Kid's not that type of person."

Patty enjoyed teasing her sister and whispered into her ear. "Or maybe…it's a forbidden relationship."

Liz was starting to lose balance. Patty smiled and set one last idea on to her sister's head.

"or maybe…it is really a guy." *1

Liz went to the nurse's office afterwards from losing consciousness.

* * *

Today's class was taught by Marie.

"Now, today, I think we will practice our Japanese." She said.

The class groaned. They already knew Japanese and it would just be another repeat lesson.

Kid felt daring to try something, a way to see Crona for sure. "Marie-sensei." Kid said while raising his hand.

"Yes, Kid-san?"

"I heard of this guy who sounded interested in you." He was a good liar.

"Really? Who?"

"Umm…" He remembered hearing a guy's name at the park. "Mifune. I think he works at a daycare."*2

"Umm…Class…Today is a study period." She was inching closer and closer to the door. "and umm…tomorrow…Yumi will be teaching…and umm…Good Day." She zoomed out of the door. *3

People began to murmur.

"Did Kid just lie to the teacher?"

"Do we get to leave early?"

"That was awesome."

"Kid is a hero."

They began cheering. Kid just sat back down quietly and finished up the assignment while most of the students left. A few stayed behind since some of their partners stayed.

"Okay, I am finished for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Kid?" someone said. He turned to see Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. "Want to join us today?" Maka asked.

"Maka, why are we asking him?" Soul asked.

"Because, we never get a chance to know him and after that I am curious how he really is."

"Yosh! Come play with me and I'll show you; I am just as much of a god as you." Black Star said.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Black Star…" Tsubaki said.

"Not today, I have plans. Good day." He walked out of class while everyone wondered who it could be since Liz and Patty were still there.

* * *

Medusa waited in the cave for the one called Free to come. What she didn't know was that Eruka was also nearby in the shadows near the exit.

Suddenly, a shadow went past Eruka and nearly revealed she was there. Where the shadow stop stood a man with short brown hair and facial hair across his chin. He wore a huge black jacket with prison suit under it. He wore an eye patch over his left eye to keep others from knowing who he really was.

"Ahh, Medusa was it?"

"You must be Free. It is an honor to meet someone of the immortal clan and the only person to strike Mabaa-san."

"You talk big for a little snake. Now, what do you need me to do?"

Medusa pointed to a door. "Behind this door is a special being. With it's powers I can bring an end to all these so call God and Higher Beings like Mabaa. However, the door has many locks on it requiring certain requirements to open it."

"Is this where I come in?"

"Not yet. For you see, it requires two sets of keys. The first is to put a person in there to obtain the weapon and learn how to use it. The second set is to help them return to this world with the weapon and return them at the appropriate time."

Free whistled. "That's some seal."

"Yes, we could open the door the same way, but then we wouldn't get the weapon."

"So why am I here?"

"One of the keys is under your eye patch."

Free was shocked. "I am not removing it. The power to do that will also kill me."

"Oh don't worry. You'll keep your eye." Free sighed in relief. "I will however need your free will." She then plunged a group of snakes down Free's throat. He tried to cough them up, but to know avail. He fell to the ground. Eruka was shocked.

"You…hiding behind the waterfall and poisoning the water for travelers. Perseus will cut you down."

"Silence." She hated when people made references to her name. Free was quiet.

"Rise up, my key." Free stood up and his eye patch fell to the ground, showing his magical eye.

"The key of one whose magic is beyond understanding. Now it is mine. Now, I just need the key of a girl's pure love and the key of intense insanity in a stable mind." She left and had Free follow her.

Eruka stayed perfectly still. If she was noticed, then their only hope would die.

When she was sure they were gone, she went out and picked up Free's eye patch.

"Free." She said with tears down her face. She looked at the giant stone door and manage to figure out Crona's role. "I won't let her have her way. I'll save you, Free." She ran back, but, before she could get out of the cave, something activated and the cave entrance was blocked. "No, I need to get out." She tried to use her magic, but to no avail.

"I'll wait and if I need to I will kill one of them when they come back." She found a new hiding spot and sat and waited. Waiting for a chance to save both Free and Crona from Medusa's grasp.

* * *

Crona was at the park playing by herself. "I hope Kid Nii-san can come today."

As almost on cue, Kid came walking up into the view. Crona's face lit up and she ran over to Kid. "Kid Nii-san." She shouted.

Kid looked up, smiled and waved towards her. But before they got closer to each other Crona tripped and fell hard. Kid ran up to her and helped her up.

"Crona. Crona. Are you okay?" Crona smiled brightly as blood came out her nose symmetrically oddly enough.

"Yay, Kid Nii-san came. He really came. Crona is happy." She gave him a hug. He blushed a little. Especially when some of the mothers whispered about how cute it was.

"Here Crona, let me help you." He took out some tissue's from his pocket and clean up Crona's face. She looked even cuter today.

"You look cute today Crona-chan." Crona blushed a little, but smiled warmly.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well…"

* * *

Stein checked into the principle's office. He was greeted by a large desk, a big chair and a big mirror behind said chair. The chair began to swing around.

Spirit with his eyes close and a perverted face said "Okay, now, what did you this time gir-! STEIN!"

"What was that about?" Stein said. His face remained very normal.

"Nothing, nothing." Spirit coughed and made a serious face then breathed into the mirror behind him and spelled out. 42-42-564. "Shinigami-sama. Stein is awake."

"Hello Stein," Said Shinigami as he appeared on the mirror. "You seemed to recovered."

"Yes, it was thanks to Medusa. I think."

"What happened on the night of the meeting?" Spirit asked.

"I don't remember. I cornered this witch and the next thing I know I was in the hospital bed."

"Hmm…how are you feeling?" Shinigami asked.

"What do you mean?" Stein replied looking in there direction.

"How is your madness?"

"In control still…for now. I may need to see Marie later, but good…for now."

"Okay, if that is all, Shinigami out." Shinigami disappeared into the mirror.

"Good, now go check on your classes and send in the next group of girls." Spirit said as he turned back around.

Stein sighed and left the office. He immediately saw B.J.

"Hey, Spirit wants to see you about something." He said.

"Hmm, fine. I swear I wonder why he is still principal." Stein manage to get out of sight, but still within hearing range. After B.J. went in there was a girly scream and a big thud afterwards.

Stein went onwards with a smile that became more twisted as he continued.

* * *

The day was once again becoming late. Kid was making a house for Crona. He had just finished when some kids walked by and stepped on it. He yelled at the kids for ruining his work, but they just ignored him. Crona was laughing at Kid's reaction causing him to blush again.

"Hey, Kid Nii-san."

"Yes, Crona-chan?"

"Can I help make a sand building next time? It doesn't have to be symmetrical of you help make it, it will be just a great."

"Not symmetrical? Hmm, well, if that's what you want. We can try tomorrow if I can get here. I don't know how many times I can get out, but we'll see."

"Okay, Kid Nii-san." She went up and hugged Kid. "I hope I can see you tomorrow."

Kid patted Crona's head. "Me too."

They went their separate ways, Crona came home to only Mizune that day while Kid came home to a worried Shinigami and an angry Marie.

* * *

**Next Time - Liz and Patty follow Kid, Eruka escapes, and more plot development?**

***1 = Well, some people do thing Crona is a guy. But this is my fic and Crona is a girl. **

***2 = Man, he's making more cameos. Should I include him in the story?**

***3 = Wow, she really wants a boyfriend. Better than a toilet though.**

**A/N: This one's probrably my longest chapter entry in a while. I may come out with another one during the weekend, but only time will tell.**

**Also, if anything is unclear or want certain minor character development just tell me in your reviews. ****Till Next Time.**

**~NoT**


	7. Chapter 6: Revelation Pt 1 Kid's Secret

**Hey, Nobody here. This chapter is Part One of the Two Part Conclusion to the Intro Arc. After the next chapter, we'll be starting a new arc called the Test Arc. Hints at bottom of the page. Now take it, Patty.**

**Patty: Okay. Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. Read it well!**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 6: Revelations: Part I: Kid's Secret

"Son…what did you do today?" Shinigami asked while restraining an angry Marie from crushing Kid.

Kid remained unresponsive. He focused more on the ground.

"Let me at him. Let me crush him." Marie was just about out of Shinigami's grip.

"Now, now, Marie. Relax and let Kid explain why he did what he di-"

"I can't." Kid interrupted.

Both Shinigami and a now stunned and confused Marie stopped and stared at him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Shinigami asked while tilting his head.

"It is something personal. You said I am free to live my life how I choose to well this is something I need to do myself."

"Well that is very good of you. But that still is irresponsible to fool not only a teacher but a powerful Death Scythe and Creator. One who has the ability to become a weapon."

* * *

Unlike Meisters who work hard to increase their Spiritual Powers through hard work and experience, Weapon Creators have a ranking system based on the amount of Kishins they have collected. The ranks from lowest to highest were: Apprentice, Chaser, Expert, Master, Creator. The higher the rank, the more powerful and durable the weapon.

Apprentices are beginners and usually have weak weapons and usually work more on creating multiple weapons to catch Kishins. Chasers have a bit stronger and become more distinct to the person's style. Experts usually have a customized version with their mark on it. Masters can have their body parts become weapons

When a weapon creator reached the rank Creator, they can become one with their weapon and, with a Witches soul, a Death Scythe. However most are only able to reach Expert with many Masters and few Creators and very little Death Scythes.

However, to fully maximize the possibilities, one must find a Meister who can match their wavelengths and customize the weapons even further. Some find them, others have multiple and a few have none.

* * *

"I know and I apologize for doing that, but I had a promise to keep. I had to make sure I wasn't late and well I thought I heard this guy looking for a wife at the place." Kid explained.

Now it was Marie's turn to be confused. "What was Kid doing at a preschool?"

"What?" Both Kid and Shinigami said.

"Well, I found this Mifune, you told me about and he was really nice, but he had a girl named something. Angel, Angelica, Angeal, anyway, but he worked at a preschool which I found to be cute, but he probably is already married and…"

"That's enough, Marie." Shinigami said as he let go of her.

"He may be a step-father or foster parent." Kid suggested.

Marie's eye lit up like a chance of hope.

"Well, anyway, I will see you later, but first," She transformed her hand into a hammer and hit Kid on the head. "I'll only give you a light punishment since you did your homework." Kid was on the ground in a mini creator.

"This is light?" He groaned.

"Well, see you later. Oh and Kid, if you do plan on meeting someone tomorrow, Yumi will be harder to get rid of. Night Shinigami-sama. Night Kid." She left with out a second thought.

Shinigami sweet roped then helped his son up. "Now, Kid, promise me you don't do anything to rash next time. Yumi can see almost anything."

"I'll remember that. Good Night Chichiue."

"Night Son."

Kid went to bed thinking of a new plot.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their house, the Thompson Sister's planed a way to follow Kid to see this mysterious person is.

"Wonder what she looks likes?" Liz said.

"Probably very symmetrical." Patty said.

They both laughed and went to bed.

* * *

Crona wondered where Eruka was.

"Mizune Nee-san, do you know where Eruka Nee-san is?" She asked.

"Chichichichi." responded the Mizune.

"Boyfriend? Hmm, hope she is having fun." Crona responded.

"Chichichichichi?"

"Oh I was with my friend today."

"Chi?"

"Oh he is a tall teenager with pale skin and short black hair. He dresses very odd but nicely."

Mizune got a bad feeling from the description. "Chichichi."

"Want to meet him? I don't think he would mind."

She had dinner and went to bed. "I hope Eruka Nee-san is having a great time with her boyfriend. She deserves it."

* * *

In the cave, Eruka sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. I hope it isn't Medusa." She continued to do something in secret which I would say is very unpleasant.

* * *

The new day started. Kid headed off to class where he met Liz and Patty. They didn't pester him about the mysterious girl and went to class.

Yumi, annoyed with everyone's actions the other day, decided to have a pop test. Not quiz, but test.

She said that they were allowed four breaks at half an hour long and if they finished early, they could leave.

Needless to say, almost everyone groaned because the subject was math.

Kid decided to ignore his breaks to finish sooner. Liz and Patty would do their best to finish around the same time as Kid or use their break time to follow him and get back before it was too late.

"Ready? Begin." Yumi said.

Kid took out his pencil and looked at the first problem.

"In the problem ((6z+2)*4y)/x = 8 where z = 1 and y = 2. Find x." *1

Kid smiled. Simple was his only thought.

* * *

For once, Medusa came back home. When she got there she saw Crona getting ready to go to the park again.

"Having fun today again?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Can you get Mommies' friends?"

"Mizune Nee-san is on the couch, but Eruka Nee-san is still gone."

"Gone?" Medusa said in shock.

"Yeah, she went to see her boyfriend and never came home."

Medusa knew what this meant and said, "Okay, be safe and I'll be home later." She nearly ran out of the house in pure madness.

Out on the streets, she yelled, "ERUKA!"

Crona, not knowing what to do, went to the park where she brought some sandwiches for her and Kid.

* * *

Eruka waited silently in the cave looking more paler then when she first entered. She was about to fall asleep when the cave door open. She hid away to not be caught.

"ERUKA!" Shouted Medusa. She ran to the chamber and looked to see nothing, but newly made patches of dirt. She calmed herself.

"You think I'd fall for a trap, well if you try to dash for the exit, I'll blow you to dust." Eruka then jumped out and ran for the entrance.

"Got you." Medusa snapped her fingers, but instead of Eruka exploding the ground around her did. She looked to see her own Explosion Snakes were buried around her.

Medusa was on the ground weakened by her own attack.

Once outside, Eruka looked back out of breath.

"Y-Y-You think I'd-d-d just wait there for you to ki-ki-kill me? I spent the entire night coughing up those snakes. I will make sure Crona gets far away from you." She tied Free's eye patch to her hat.

Medusa screamed, "THIS ISN'T OVER, FROG!" Her eyes turned black from madness.

Eruka quickly closed the door and made it to the apartment before collapsing. Mizune got worried and Eruka remained unconscious for a few hours.

* * *

Kid finished his test as did Liz. Patty would take her break the moment Kid left. Kid gathered his things and headed out the door. Liz followed in suit. After both left and Kid managed to put things away into his locker, Patty asked to take her breaks.

Kid soon jumped his skateboard and headed to meet Crona. Liz and Patty followed quietly behind him.

Kid stopped along the way to grab some treats and to envy some of the symmetrical structures. Liz and Patty thought this was what he did when they weren't around. Then he jumped off his board and headed to the park.

"Of course." Said Patty. "The park is a number one place for a date."

Liz just sighed and both watch Kid head to a…sandbox?

"Why is he at the sandbox?" Liz wondered.

"You don't think-?" Patty started.

"Nononono." Liz responded. "Kid has class. He isn't that type of person."

"Kid Nii-san." Came a voice. Both Liz and Patty turned to see a little child go up to Kid and give him a hug.

"It-it-it can't be." Liz said.

"Forbidden and with a boy. I never expected this." said Patty almost shocked.

"It can't be." Liz said again.

"Let's continue to watch we still have an hour and a half."

They watched Kid play with Crona. Eat together. Sat closely together. Hug. Whisper. Blush.

"I just can't believe it. We need to confront him now before it gets worst." Liz said.

"Right." Said Liz.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few seconds ago, a few meters away.

"Hey, Kid Nii-san?"

"Yes, Crona?"

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Depends what is it?"

"Umm well…can I whisper it to you?"

"Sure." He put his ear close to her mouth.

"Will you come home with me?"

Kid was shocked and wondered why.

"Do you need help?"

"No, my guardian want to met you for some reason."

"Ahh." Kid responded. "Well, it makes sense. She want to make sure I am safe for her daughter."

"But Kid Nii-san is perfectly safe." She hugged him.

"Yes, but don't worry. It will be okay." He rubbed her head.

"And what are you doing Kid?" came a familiar voice. Kid looked up to see Liz and Patty.

"Oh, Liz, Patty, what a surprise." He paused while Crona looked at the two older girls. "I can explain."

"Oh, we have an idea. Doing such things with a little boy?"

"Boy? Crona is a girl."

"Kid Nii-san, who are these girls? Are they your girlfriends?"

Both Kid and Liz blushed while Patty laughed. "No, just friends." Said Patty.

"Umm…here Crona why don't you start that castle while I talk with my friends."

"Okay, Kid Nii-san." Crona hopped off the bench and began to work.

Kid explained the parts he left out to Liz and Patty. They said their awws every now and then which made Kid more red.

"Okay, that makes sense. Do you plan on telling your dad?" Liz said.

"When the time is right, but keep it a secret for now." Kid asked them

"Okay." Liz said."Right, right." Patty said.

"Well, we'd better go. Patty still need to finish."

"Aww, I hate math."

Both left while Kid rejoined Crona who made a lovely basic sand castle.

Despite his need to corrected it, he ignored it and said, "It looks nice Crona."

"Thanks, Kid Nii-san. Did your friends leave?"

"Yeah, but you can meet them again later."

"Okay. So what else do you need for your castle?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think…it needs a moat." He drew a perfect circle in the sand.

"Neat." Crona responded.

"How about a door and windows?" He made circles in the structure.

"Yeah." Crona said happily.

"Now just one last thing?" Said Kid.

"What?" Crona asked.

"A princess." He tapped Crona's nose which got a little bit of sand on it. She blushed.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Yay and Kid will be my knight in shining armor to save me, right?"

"Sure. I'll save you from anything no matter what."

"Yay, thank you." She gave him a big hug followed by something unexpected, a kiss on the cheek. Kid turned so red, some say he looked like he was sunburned.

"Kid Nii-san, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just never been kissed before?"

"Not even by your parents?"

"I got hugs, but never a kiss."

"Well, I guess I am Kid's first then." Crona giggled.

"I guess so." Kid laughed too. "It is starting to get late."

"Yeah, want to met my family before going home?" Crona asked.

"Sure." Kid grabbed their stuff and held his hand out. Crona took it and she led him to her home and the beginning of their adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cave, Medusa sent signals to Free and Stein earlier and opened the door to the cave.

"Medusa-san, we are here."

"Good, now, Stein take me to the nurse's room. Free, I want you to kill Eruka."

Free flinched, but against his better judgment nodded.

"Eruka will pay." said Medusa as Stein took her back to the school.

To be Continued in Revelation: Part II: Medusa's Plot

* * *

**Next Time: Eruka and Kid meet, Crona and Kid escape Free and Eruka is a key?**

**A/N: Phew, would you believe I made up half of that on the spot? Hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyway, secrets of the next Arc:**

**I call it the Test Arc for every year, there is a special exam that is held and any one who passes all the test gets to become either a 2-3 Star Meister or a Expert/Master Rank Weapon Tuner. (I think I'll call it that from now on. Sounds cool.)**

**Well, till next time. Don't forget to review.**

**~NoT**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelation Pt 2 Medusa's Plot

**Hi, Nobody here. Well, hope the plot makes sense and enjoy the story. This is long from over. Now Eruka introduce.**

**Eruka: Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. Geko, I won't be appearing for a while. =(**

******Enjoy.**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 7: Revelations: Part II: Medusa's Plan

Eruka woke up and immediately looked to see where she was.

She saw that she was on Medusa's couch and only about two hours had past since escaping Medusa.

Eruka sighed. She wondered how far she needed to go.

"Chi?"

Eruka turned to see Mizune with a worried look on her face. Eruka went up and hugged her.

"Chi?" Mizune said worriedly.

"I am okay, Mizune." She smiled then frowned. "Mizune, I have something important to tell you, but first." She placed her hand near Mizune's mouth. Mizune felt like a shock went through her and then she coughed up a snake. Eruka quickly took the snake and placed it in a special bottle which she hid under her hat.

"Sorry, Mizune, I needed to get rid of Medusa's snakes. Listen, Medusa has betrayed us. She plans on releasing this ultimate weapon to destroy both the Shibusen and the Witches. I don't know what she'll gain exactly from this, but I do know who is going to be her puppet."

"Chi?"

"Crona." Mizune gasped. "Yes, now, I plan on taking Crona far from Medusa. We may never see each other again though."

"Chichichichichi."

"I know, I know. But Crona doesn't deserve to be killed. Listen tell Mabaa about all of this and prepare for Medusa. Be sure to get rid of the snakes in your sister."

"Chi." Mizune had a determined look on her face.

"Also, if you can…help Free."

"…Chi."

"Thanks Mizune. Where is Crona?" Eruka now noticing.

"Chichichi."

"Park? Okay, she should be home soon. I'll wait and take her. Goodbye Mizune." She gave Mizune a final hug. Mizune then went to the balcony of the small apartment and activate some kind of rockets and blasted away from the apartment.

* * *

Kid and Crona were riding the elevator to Crona's floor.

Crona had a little difficulty getting to her floor since the buttons were so high, but today Kid lifted her up to help her.

"Thanks, Kid Nii-san. Sorry if I am heavy."

"You're welcome and you're actually really light."

They waited patiently and as they reached her floor was when Mizune took off.

"This way." Crona held tightly to Kid's hand and lead him to the apartment building.

She took a key from her pack and open the door. "Mizune Nee-san, I am home." She announced. "Kid Nii-san, wait here a bit."

"Okay, Crona-chan." Kid removed his shoes while Crona headed to the living room.

"Oh!" she said as she saw Eruka standing on the balcony. Eruka turned and smiled.

"Hi Crona." She waved and came inside.

"Eruka Nee-san." Crona came up and hugged Eruka. She blushed. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your time with your boyfriend?"

Eruka turned away sad. "Crona we need to leave." She said.

Crona was confused. "Why?"

Eruka got on he knees to look Crona directly in the eyes. "Someone bad is going to come and you need to be safe. I want you to pack your things and be prepare to leave very soon."

"Okay, but can you meet my friend first? Mizune Nee-san wanted to meet him, but I guess she left already."

"Friend?"

"Yes, a tall teenage boy who I met the same day I met you."

"Okay, I will." Eruka was now curious as to who this boy was.

Crona went to pack her things which were a few clothes, dolls and her favorite pillow.

Eruka went to see this stranger. The boy had his back turned to her, but he was just a bit taller than her. He dressed nice, but something didn't seem right about him to her.

When he turned around, she knew why.

"Oh, are you Crona's mo- WITCH!" Kid got into a one of his martial art style. This one was Stance of Sin.

"You, Death Shibusen Jr." Eruka drew out her special attack, Tadpole Bombs.

"What is a witch/Shibusen doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"I don't have to tell you anything." They answered together.

"Stop saying everything I am saying." They both said.

They were just seconds from fighting each other when Crona came out of her room with her stuff.

"Kid Nii-san? Eruka Nee-san? What are you doing?" She asked a bit shock.

"Nii/Nee-san?" They said together again.

* * *

Soon after much convincing and Crona's help, they started to relax. Well, Kid more so then Eruka. Eruka told Crona to make herself something to eat while she talked to Kid. Crona agreed and left, knowing that they were going to discuss something in private.

"So…Eruka was it? What did you want to talk about?"

Eruka stared at him and wondered if he was trust worthy. She would of thought of it more if she wasn't press on time. "I'll take a chance." She thought.

"Okay, geko, this is very hard to understand, but let's start at the beginning." Kid nodded in agreement. "First of all, Crona is Medusa's daughter."

Kid was shocked. "H-h-how? They look nothing alike."

Eruka looked like she was about to answer, but after a short pause, she slapped her forehead, "I don't know. I never asked." She quickly regained her composure. "But what I do know is that Crona is going to be used for Medusa's plot."

Kid's eyes shrunk. "What is she going to do to her?"

Eruka hesitated, but then she thought of Free. "There is a cave near the outskirts of town. In the cave, there exists a weapon that is said to be so powerful that the Gods themselves could be killed."

"Impossible." Kid said.

Eruka continued. "From the scriptures on the wall, the weapon's name is Ragnarok. Its name even means 'Final Destiny of the Gods.' The tablet foretells that three keys are needed to open the door to put someone in there. The person that goes in will be separated from time and when the door opens again they will exit at the point of mastery."

"But wouldn't someone just open the door, close it and open it again?" Kid asked.

"You would think that, but in actuality to reopen the door after someone goes in, they need to gather a second set of keys."

"Ahh, what are these keys anyway?"

"I could only see the first set. It says that the keys are: a person whose magic is beyond understanding, the pure love of a girl's heart and the paradox of a being having intense insanity, but a stable mind. To my knowledge, she only has the first key."

"Who is that?" Kid asked.

Eruka froze and tears began to leak out of her eyes. "She took a very special person from me." She took the eye patch off her hat and hugged it closely to her.

"I see, but what does Crona…have…to…do…!" Kid then realized what Eruka was saying. "She is going to be put into Crona into the door. She is just a child and why Crona anyway?"

"I don't know, but that's why I came here to take Crona away, but I still fear that she will find me." She twisted Free's eye patch. "I don't know what to do. I am scared. Geko geko geko."

Kid tried to put the facts together. Crona needed to be kept from Medusa. If they could do that then she couldn't trap her in that other place. However, Eruka couldn't take her. If she was found then Medusa will be able to put her plan into motion. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll take Crona." He said pointing at himself. Eruka looked up and saw a determined look on his face. She knew it was one she could trust.

"Okay…Kid was it? I'll believe in you. Please stop her."

"I will."

Crona then came out with sandwiches for Kid, Eruka and herself.

"Sorry, it took so long. I wanted to make yours perfectly symmetrical Kid Nii-san."

Kid blushed. "Thanks Crona, it looks great." He ate it symmetrically. How to describe that? I don't know.

Eruka ate some of hers. She enjoyed the taste. "Thanks for the sandwich, Crona. Listen, there has been a change in plans. Kid is going to take you to safety. I will stay here and distract them."

"No, Eruka Nee-san, please don't. I don't want you to die."

Eruka smiled and patted Crona's head. "Don't worry, one day, when this is all over, we'll meet again, Crona."

Crona went up and hugged Eruka and cried into Eruka's dress. Eruka cried a little too, but out of joy.

Crona then grabbed her suitcase and walked over to Kid. "Are you ready?" Kid asked worriedly.

"I am." She said. She turned back to Eruka. "Bye bye, Eruka Nee-san."

Eruka waved back trying to hold back the tears. "Take the stairs. They will probably arrive from the elevator."

"Right." Kid said. They left and manage to enter the staircase right as Free came out of the elevator.

Kid and Crona manage to slide down the stair banister till they reached bottom level. They walked out of the hotel and Crona did a last check for everything.

* * *

Free entered the apartment and looked for any people. He didn't see anything, but he did smell a familiar scent.

"Eruka." He thought. "Why didn't you leave?"

He walked forward with little control of his own.

"I've been waiting for you, Free." He turned to see Eruka. "I really don't want to fight you." Free looked into her eyes and saw they were red from crying. He also saw his eye patch wrapped around her neck now like a necklace.

"I love you, Free. Please be gentle."

Free managed to regain a little control when he heard Eruka say that and quickly thought up a way to make sure Eruka was safe.

"I love you too, my little frog princess." He said. Eruka looked up in hope. "I don't have much time left. I am losing control, but I will keep you safe." The temperature got cold. "Trust me?" He asked.

"Beyond happily ever after." She replied.

Free began to chant and Eruka summoned some bombs. "Wolf wolves wolf wolves." The temperature decreased greatly and ice began to form everywhere.

"We'll meet again." They said in unison. Eruka released the bombs while Free used a new technique. Instead of a firery explosion, Free used his magic to make it freeze everything except him which also destroyed the roof.

* * *

Down below, Kid and Crona see the explosion just after they get a block away from the apartment building. "ERUKA NEE-SAN!" Crona cried out and fell to the ground.

Kid held her close and summoned his skateboard. "Crona, hold on to me and your stuff. Don't look back, we have to keep moving." Crona followed his instructions. He then used his Spiritual waves to boost forward and headed home, both of theirs now.

* * *

After much of the debre cleared, a shadowy figure walked out of the icy haze.

"Well well well, you manage to break control for a little bit, Free, but it looks like Crona is gone." Medusa said fully healed.

Free just sat there motionless with a single tear running down his normal eye.

In front of him stood Eruka encased in an icy shell. If she was alive or dead would be anyone's guess.

"You know, I could easily snap her, smash her, or break her like this. However, you actually did me a favor. For now, I have another key. The pure love of a young maiden."

She rubbed Eruka's frozen face. "However, she stilled betrayed me." She then grabbed Free's eye patch that still was around her neck and crushed it.

"Free, take her to Stein's. Our new base will be there for now."

Free stood up with a tear still running down his cheek and with the last of his control hugged Eruka.

A single tear streamed out of her right eye.

To be continued.

* * *

**Next Time: Kid tells Shinigami everything, Medusa goes into hiding, and there is something odd about Crona?**

**A/N: And so ends the Introduction Arc. The next chapter will be a sort of bridge between the this arc and the next and it might be short.**

**Eruka is not dead. Don't worry. She'll return later. Hopefully.**

**Eruka: Hopefully? I better be back. Geko.**

**Right, right. Anyway, please continue to review. Thank you and see you soon.**

**~NoT**


	9. Chapter 8: More Secrets

**Hi Nobody Here. Well, this chapter took a different twist then I plan. It should make sense, but that is for you to decide. Anyway, go Shinigami-sama.**

**Shinigami: Yo. Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. You get to learn a little more about me in this chapter.**

******Enjoy. Oh and be sure to read the A/N at the end.**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 8: More Secrets

Because of the recent incident, for the first time in over 400 years, it snowed in the warm city. It would continue to do so for the rest of the week and every year afterwards.

Kid and Crona skated into Kid's home. He stopped at the bottom of the steps first and place Crona on the ground. Crona was still crying from the incident earlier. Kid patted her head then looked at his house. He realized now that he had to tell her everything.

"Crona," He said. She looked up at Kid. Kid wiped away the tears stream down her face. "I need to tell you something. What I may tell you may not be good and you can run away right now." He got on one knee and put his hands on her delicate shoulder.

"My full name is Death Shibusen Jr. My father is Don Shinigami. You know who we are?" She wasn't looking at Kid's face, but nodded. Kid frowned and stood up. He turned to not face Crona.

"If you want to go, you can go." He said.

Snow began to cover both of them though neither had notice yet. He heard her feet crush the snow with each step. She hugged his legs tightly.

"Even if you are related to Shibusen, Kid Nii-san is still Kid Nii-san." Kid turned and saw her looking up with a big smile. "That's all that matters, right?"

It was Kid's turn to cry. He leaned down and gave Crona a big hug. "Thank you, Crona."

When he pulled back, Crona wiped his tears from his face. Then with her hand open, a single snow flake landed in the palm of her hand. They both looked up to see it was snowing at last.

"Snow." said Kid.

"Snow?" asked Crona.

"Snow is something very beautiful and cold. It is said that no two snowflakes are perfectly alike and are very symmetrical." He said, his breath starting to take a physical form.. "But we are in the middle of summer, not to mention in the warmer parts of the world, it usually only snows in the colder areas. I wonder…" He stopped and understood.

"Will it snow again?" Crona asked. She breathed a few more times to see her breath some more.

"Don't know, but let's get inside before we get sick."

"Okay." She took Kid's hand and they entered to their new home.

* * *

Medusa, Free, and the now frozen Eruka entered Stein's home. Free went to put Eruka in Stein's freezer.

Medusa sat down in a big comfy chair. That was when the pain in her started to react.

"You shouldn't have moved to soon, Medusa." said Stein as he came out of his laboratory at. "Also I see there is a new specimen." His glasses shined from the light hiding his eyes.

"I don't want to hear this from you." She spat at him. He twisted the chair so it faced him.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. You may have your snakes controlling me, but they only work when you are far from me. I could dissect you here and now." He held a knife to her face. One of his eyes has shrunk to the size of a pebble. She, for once, showed fear of death.

Stein laughed and pulled back. "You are lucky I am filling up with madness or else I would strike you down here and now."

Medusa looked at Stein. Her third key and besides his few threats of killing her, he was the closest thing to love for her. He was irreplaceable.

"You're lucky I am weak right now or you'd regret it." She called out. "And don't touch the girl, she is mine."

Stein just laughed and carried on with his experiments.

* * *

Don Shinigami was resting in his room. After the events with failed Witch meeting, Kid's various action and upcoming testing periods at the school, he was stressed out beyond belief.

"Ahh, some rest is needed." he said to himself. He was just about to close his eyes when he felt an odd spiritual wave. He got up and immediately and went to the main foyer. There he saw Kid bringing…a small boy? No it was a girl.

"Son." He called.

Kid looked up to see his father. Crona scooted behind Kid and look at the new person from the side. "Chichiue." He replied.

"Who is that?" He said as he descended the staircase.

"She is my friend, Crona."

Shinigami was silent then said, "Kid, I know we deal with illegal dealings and killings, but kidnapping a child…"

"No, I didn't kidnap her. I am protecting her." He stated.

"Protecting?" Shinigami said tilting his head comically.

Crona giggled at this causing Shinigami to blush a little, but he did again.

"Yes, Chichiue. I'll explain in a bit, but first I need to get Crona well rested. Please inform everyone, we have a new resident here."

Shinigami, still curious, went to make a call to the security office while Kid turned to talk to Crona.

"Crona, I need to talk to my father alone for a bit. Would you like someone to show you to your room?"

Crona held on to Kid's pants and pulled herself close to Kid. "Don't leave." She said.

Kid patted her head and nodded.

"Chichiue, I'll be back." Kid said. Shinigami made an okay with his hand. Crona giggled a bit more because it looked funny.

Kid led her up the stairs and down the hall to a door.

"This can be your room for now. We'll make it more proper in the future." He opened it to revealed it to be a big guest room. Crona was happy. "If you need anything, just ask. Everyone here is friendly despite their scary appearances. Also, my room is just across from here. I need to go back, but I'll come back later, okay?" Crona nodded in response and she went to put her stuff away.

Kid left follow by Crona both smiling happily and crying deeply at the same time. She knew of her mother's plans and felt sad about it, but was happy to have someone like Kid who loved her more then her mother ever did. "Kid Nii-san." She said as she laid on her new bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have to be strong too."

* * *

Kid returned to his father. Don Shinigami had just finished talking with security and notices his son.

"So, Son, who is that girl?"

"Her name is Crona and she is the center of this giant plot with a deadly weapon and an evil witch."

He explained to Shinigami of all the events that happen after he ran away, meeting and befriending Crona, hanging out with her, meeting Eruka and learning of Medusa's plot.

"So, wait that child is Medusa's, she is actually a witch and she plans on reviving the Demon Sword weapon, Ragnarok?"

"Demon Sword? I don't remember saying that."

"Well, truth be told a similar event happened over 800 years ago."

"800? How old are you, Chichiue?"

Shinigami coughed. "I'll tell you when I am older. Now anyway, back then an event happened that changed the world into what it was today. Actually multiple, but this is the main one. A man with powers similar to me worked together with a witch to split himself into two separate being. The reason for this was that he was a being who was both a meister and creator. A first for his kind. He wanted to reach his full potential. By splitting himself, he could reach his full potential in two body and recombine into one. The creator became the Demon Sword Ragnarok, wielding the power to destroy all within its path. The meister became the legendary monster of old. The original Kishin."

"Original?"

"The Kishin of now are nothing compared to him. Many of my friends were killed by him. I couldn't even kill him. However, the witch sensing his deadly power knew if they were to combine she would die as well. With her magical powers, she sealed away the Demon Sword while I sealed the Kishin. It also where the conflict began between witches and Shibusen."

Kid was astounded. "Why does no one know this?"

"Because the few who do know are over 800 years old and we don't want to reveal secrets to long life. The world isn't ready yet."

"Who knows this?"

"Hmm, most of the teachers, a few close friends and Mabaa."

"Mabaa? The Leader of the Witches?"

"Yep, but if anything it is the only thing we agree upon."

Kid was being overwhelmed. "Okay, if you know so much why does Medusa want to use Crona?"

"It's because Crona has the same spiritual wave to a mix. She will be able to make and wield the weapons she picks. However signs of a creator don't show up till a person is about five or six. That is when a person picks the weapon they want for life."

"So, Crona is the right age, but I still don't understand how Medusa is her mother? They are so different."

"That…is one of the many mysteries of life, Son."

Kid was now exhausted. With all he's been through today, he decided to go to bed.

"I think I am going to bed. Good Night, Chichiue."

"Good Night, Son." Kid was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and turned to his father.

"Oh, you may want to talk to the teachers, it is snowing."

"What?" Shinigami went outside. "WOW!" He shouted while thinking, "Looks like schools is going to be canceled for a while."

* * *

Kid went to Crona's room and saw her looking out the window at the snow.

"Crona." He said. She act surprised and turned around.

"Oh, Kid Nii-san." She smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I am about to go to bed. I wish to say Good Night."

Crona went up and hugged Kid. "Good Night, Kid Nii-san. I think I will go to bed too."

"Okay, Good Night, Crona." He patted her head.

He turned and headed to his room.

He dressed in his favorite pajamas, a nice simple black cotton night button shirt and pants. He quadruple checked to make sure everything in his room was symmetrical. He turned down the lights and decided to open his window a bit more. The snow looked beautiful with the dim lights of the street shining it through his window. He laid down in his bed. He stared out into the window wondering many things. Why did Medusa want to use Ragnarok? Why did Crona have to be the sacrifice? What was his father hiding? Why was it all happening? Why? Why? Why?

He sighed. Should he do this? Should he get even more involved? He really was confused.

That was when his door opened.

He looked into the darkness of his room. "Who is there?"

It was silent for a while then a small shaky voice replied, "It is me."

"Crona?" Kid said. Crona walked into the room while Kid turned on a lamp. Crona was wearing a dark purple nightgown with cute frills around it. She was holding a large purple pillow and shaking very violently. Kid got out of bed and put his hands on her shoulders. He was shaking too from her shaking. "Crona, calm down." Her shaking calmed a little.

"Kid Nii-san…" She said.

"Yes?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

"Umm…I don't know." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Crona then hugged him tightly. "Please, Kid Nii-san. I am scared. I don't want to be alone."

Kid started to feel his shirt get wet from tears as her trembling began again. Kid then picked up Crona and put her in his bed. He turned off the lamp and got in to bed afterwards. Crona was curled into a ball and still trembling.

Kid wanted her to relax and was unsure how to. He then recalled something from long ago. Something he long forgotten till now. He began singing a lullaby.

Crona's trembling stop and see looked at Kid while he sang. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark night. He started rubbing Crona's head and she felt a little more relaxed.

Kid finished the mysterious yet enchanting lullaby and Crona's shaking finally ceased.

"That was very lovely Kid Nii-san. What is it?" She asked.

"It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me before bed. I would be scared because of dad and his mafia business, but every night before bed my mother would sing me to sleep this lullaby and all my worries vanished." He smiled then sweet drop, "Though I may not be as beautiful as my mother."

"What happen to your mother?" Crona asked.

Kid froze for a second then answered.

"She died. A gang war broke out between the witches and us. I was home when one of the witches broke in. She took us hostage. My father was about to give up when my mother sacrificed herself to save us. The witch got away and my father followed after her. She is said to have been killed, but no body was found. I just remember her eyes were very strange. They had symmetrical lines going through it like a snowflake or a spider web."

Crona was shocked but instead of showing it, hugged Kid tighter. "I am sorry, Kid Nii-san. I shouldn't have asked."

Kid patted her head. "Don't worry. I am fine. Now get some sleep."

Crona kissed Kid's cheek. "Good Night Kid Nii-san." She had a bright smile on her face. Kid blushed. He wasn't used to the kissing thing yet.

As soon as he knew she was asleep, Kid realized that there was a reason to continue his involvement. The person who expects him to protect her. Without a doubt in his mind, he too fell into a deep slumber with a smile just as bright as hers.

Both were at peace knowing that they were close together as the snow drifted them away to their dreams.

To be continued

* * *

**Next Chapter: It is time to relax for Kid and Crona. Having fun and enjoy the day. Will there be a snow chapter?**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter became longer than I planned, but ideas started to float around my head and well, I liked where they were going.**

**Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be a relaxing period for Kid, Crona and the gang, but I am debating over writing a chapter about playing in the snow or not.**

**So I'll let you decide. If any of you actually read this. If you want a snow chapter I'll add it. If not I will continue my main story which would also be a relaxing day.**

**Hope you get the references and I would like to point out that that Ragnarok's humanoid form will more than likely not appear in the main story. Maybe flashbacks, but he will not become one with Crona. I find it just to odd honestly and I believe Crona has been put through enough.**

**Anyway, review and hope you all have a good day.**

**~NoT**


	10. Chapter 9: Snow Day!

**Yo Nobody Here. It is time for Kid and Crona to relax. What a perfect way with a snow day. (Rhymes XD) Now, how about Liz and Patty together.**

**Liz: Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, Patty, or any of the other characters. **

**Patty: They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 9: Snow Day!

Kid woke up from his slumber earlier then he usually did. He looked to see his wonderful symmetrical room and a white background from beyond his windows. He stretched his arms and laid back down. One of his hands landed on something warm. He wondered what it was. He turned and saw a sleepy Crona. He first was confused then remembered what happened. He smiled warmly at how she was resting so peacefully and patted her head.

She turned a little in her sleep and said, "Kid Nii-san."

Kid blushed a little and decided to let her sleep. He got out of bed and decided to check out of the snow. He left his room quietly and went downstairs. He went to the doors and opened them to a lovely winter wonderland.

"So wonderful and symmetrical." He commented. Then he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He closed the doors and headed to the kitchen. He went inside to find his father cooking.

"Chichiue?" He said.

Shinigami turned to look at him. His mask was covered in flour and batter. "Oh, Son, good morning. I was making breakfast. What are you doing up so early?"

"I just woke up." He said. "Wanted to see the snow. Why are you making breakfast?"

"Ahh, well, I canceled school for the next few days because of the snow. So I figured I would try to make breakfast." He lifted his pointer finger. "So far it has been good." One of the oven's exploded. He bent the finger. "Mostly." He went to check on the food.

Kid went from shocked to laughing. "Thanks Chichiue."

"No problem. Oh and Liz and Patty will be joining us for breakfast." He said as Kid went back to shocked expression.

"W-W-What?" He asked.

"Yep, in fact they should be here right about now." He said.

As if timely fate wanted it's laugh for the day, the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that Son?"

Kid was silent for a few seconds, but went to answer it.

He opened the doors to see both Liz and Patty.

Both the twins looked different then usual because of the cold weather. They wore matching red long sleeve shirts and long blue jeans. Instead of cowboy hats they had a pair of tan earmuffs with Shinigami's symbol on them. They also wore a pair of pink scarves with little snowflakes on them to please Kid's OCD. Both of their faces were red from the cold weather.

The first thing they did when they saw Kid in his pajamas still was laugh. Kid blushing realizing how unsophisticated he looked.

"Come on in." He said. "Make yourself at home and I will be right back." He quickly ran up to his room.

Kid entered his room to see Crona still sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her, but went over and shook her shoulder.

"Crona." He said. She answered with a groan and turn around. Kid laughed a little bit then started to tickle Crona's sides. Crona was trying to get away from the mysterious tickler, but failed to do so and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see Kid.

"Kid Nii-san?" She said. "Am I still dreaming?" She seemed a little out of it.

Kid laughed a little a Crona's vacant stare and then rubbed her head. "Nope, I am real."

That's when the switch click and Crona became woke up completely.

"Oh, right. I live with Kid Nii-san now." She went up and hugged him. "Good Morning, Kid Nii-san."

Kid returned the hug. "Good Morning, Crona." He replied. "Why don't you go downstairs. My father is making pancakes and Liz and Patty are here."

"The girls from the park?"

"Yep. Also, we might get to play in the snow today."

"Play in the snow?"

"Yeah, all four of us. But we should get you some warmer clothes first."

"Okay." Crona jumped off the bed and went to the door. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yes, but I need to change first. You can change too if you want."

Crona was going to say she would when her stomach growled. She blushed as Kid smiled gleefully at it. "Why don't you eat first." Kid said.

Still blushing, she nodded in agreement and close the door as she left.

Kid went to his closet and start to symmetries himself.

Crona walked carefully down the stairs of the huge mansion. She wondered which room was the dining room or kitchen. She was about to wander around when she smelled food. She headed towards the direction and came across a nice big table with two girls sitting at the table next to a stack of pancakes. The two girls, obviously Liz and Patty, turned to see Crona standing at the doorway and wondered what she was doing there in a…nightgown.

Liz quickly choked while Patty helped her sister.

"Crona?" Liz finally said after dislodging the food in her throat.

Crona blushed and didn't look them in the eye. "Umm…Hi." She said very meekly. She was a bit more nervous without Kid.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I-I-I am li-li-living he-e-ere n-n-now." She replied.

Liz was wondering if she was being forced while Patty continued on without a worried.

"When did you come and what have you been doing?"

At that time Shinigami came in with some more pancakes, fresh and hot.

Sounding a bit more confident, Crona replied. "I came here last night with Kid after he took me from my mothers. Then after meeting his father, I went to bed, but then went and slept with Kid."

At that time, Liz mouth hit the ground, Patty spat out her juice and Shinigami tripped and all the hot pancakes landed on him. "HOT HOT HOOOOTTTT!" He cried.

Kid, then rushed into the room, dressed more symmetrical.

"Chichiue, are you okay?"

Shinigami got up, looking redder than a boiled lobster, while Liz and Patty followed in suit.

"How could you Kid? Taking an innocent little girl from her mother and laying in the same bed as her."

"Son, you better explain yourself."

Kid was stunned and blushed a little "Wait, wait, wait." He said. "You misunderstood. Her mother is plotting to use her to eradicate everything and she wanted to sleep with me because she was scared." Crona, who had gotten some pancakes, nodded in agreement.

Liz and Patty made an 'o' with their mouth and rubbed their foreheads in embarrassment, well Liz did while Patty returned to her breakfast. Shinigami looked stunned, but then cleaned up the mess and went back to work.

"Why do you guys keep assuming the worst?" He asked. His only answers were whistles.

* * *

After filling their bellies and getting a better understanding of the situation, Crona went to get dress while Kid told Liz and Patty of his idea of spending the snow day.

"So, I was thinking of playing in the snow with Crona today. We could make snowman, snow angels, have snowball fights and other things like that."

"Hmm, that does sound like fun, but I think we need some more people then just four."

Patty then suggested, "How about Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki? They seem like a fun group."

"Okay, I'll give them a call."

Before Liz called them, Crona came downstairs in what seemed to be the same clothes as yesterday.

"Crona, do you have anything a bit warmer?" Kid asked.

"No, Mommy bought me only one type of clothes."

Kid sweet dropped then said, "Liz, can you ask Maka or Tsubaki to bring any clothes that they may have had as a kid with them if they come?"

Liz nodded and made the calls.

* * *

Maka and Soul were the first to arrive.

Maka was dressed in her normal attired with a large tan jacket, snow pants, a scarf, and a pair of pink earmuffs while Soul was also in his normal attire, except a scarf and traded his headband for a pair of black earmuffs.

"Wow, this is Kid's house?" Maka said taking off her jacket.

"Eh, it is big, but it isn't completely cool." Soul said.

"Hello, Maka, Soul." Said Kid.

Maka bowed, "Thanks for inviting us over."

"Don't worry about it." Kid said. "Did you bring the items Liz asked about?"

"Yes, but I am confused why?" Maka said.

That's when Crona appeared behind Kid's legs.

At first, everyone was quiet, then Maka went over and hugged her.

"You are so cute." She said. Crona was shocked at first, but enjoyed the hug after a while.

"Who's the kid?" Soul asked giving Kid a strange look.

"Her name is Crona." Kid said.

"He's a girl?" Soul said taken back about that fact.

"Of course she is, Soul. What makes you think she isn't?" Maka said turning to him.

"Umm…" Soul honestly didn't know.

Maka then reached for her bag and pulled out a smaller pink scarf, earmuffs and mittens.

"Here, Crona. Kid asked me to get these for you."

Crona looked amazed as her face brightened. "Thanks Kid Nii-san." She hugged Kid.

"Nii-san?" Soul questioned again.

"Don't forget to thank Maka too."

Crona hugged Maka. "Thank you, Maka Nee-chan."

"Ahh." Soul said as he put the piece together.

Crona put on the mittens, scarf and earmuffs. She smiled and showed them off. "Look, Look." Liz and Patty appeared out of the dining room and greeted everyone. "Can we go out and play?"

"Not yet. You need some pants. A few more friends will bring some."

As if on cue, Black Star burst through the doors and exclaimed, "THE STAR HAS ARRIVED!" He was wearing his normal attire except for some earmuffs and a scarf.

Everyone except Crona, who was hiding behind Kid, sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that everyone." Tsubaki said as she came in. She also wore her normal clothes except she had a jacket along with and earmuffs and a scarf.

"Hey, who is the kid?"

"Her name is Crona. Did you bring the clothes?"

"Yes," Tsubaki said pulling out a small pair of snow pants and a small jacket. "Here you go." She gave it to Kid who gave them to Crona.

"Go to your room and put these on." He said. Crona nodded then went to change.

As soon as she was gone, Kid was bombarded with questions from Soul and Black Star.

"Who is she really?"

"Why is she here?"

"Did you do something bad, Kid?"

"Why isn't anyone paying attention to me?"

Maka used her Maka Chop to quiet them and allowed Kid to breathe. He then explain pretty much everything. Maka and Tsubaki were awwing and crying while Soul and Black Star smirked and growled.

'Wow, Medusa is a witch."

"Nice job, Kid."

"You're really sweet, aren't you?"

He blushed on the last one. Crona then came down stairs looking ready to go outside.

"Let's go." Kid said.

"Yeah."

Kid's house also had a huge yard. Plenty of space and snow to play in.

They began by rolling up snowballs and making snowman.

"Now…" Kid said looking around the ground.

"What are you looking for Kid Nii-san?" Crona asked.

"I'll show you." Kid picked up some pebbles. "Hey Liz, can you get some carrots?"

"Yeah." Liz headed to the kitchen.

"Now, lets give these snowman faces." He handed Crona some of the pebbles.

Crona looked at the pebble with a confused look. "How do I do that?"

Kid laughed a little. "Like this." He placed the stones on his snowman symmetrically giving it a big smile. Crona then smile as she understood and mimicked Kid. Kid added some buttons to his snowman.

Liz came back with one carrot. "I could only find one."

"That's okay." Said Kid, he handed Crona the carrot. "Use this as a nose."

Crona did so and was amazed over her snowman. "This is great, Kid Nii-san, but you don't have a nose." She looked sad.

"Don't worry." He took one of the extra buttons from his shirts and placed it on his snowman. "There we go."

"Awesome." Crona said. Kid smiled…then got hit in the head when a snowball from Black Star. Crona was shocked. "Kid Nii-san!"

"Hahahaha, take that Kid. No one can beat Black Star!" Black Star said mockingly. Kid just got a little angry, scoped up two snowball and threw them at Black Star. Black Star dodged and they hit Patty and Soul. Soon a big snowball fight broke out. Crona joined in, but wasn't good at throwing, so Kid help her. They enjoyed the day which seem to end too soon.

They all came inside to Kid's house to warm up. They went and sat in the living room. Crona was shivering. The cold wasn't something she was use to.

"K-K-Kid Ni-Ni-Nii-san." She said.

"Are you okay, Crona?" Kid asked.

She shook her head. "I-I-I am s-s-so c-c-cold." Kid grabbed a blanket and wrapped him and Crona in it to warm her.

"This should warm you up." He said. Maka then wrapped herself in the same blanket.

"I'll help you too, Crona." She said and hugged Crona. Crona smiled very warmly. Kid went and got some more blankets. He handed one to Soul, one for Liz and Patty to share and one for Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Crona laid beside Maka while the rest of them discussed about school.

Kid then came back with a tray of mugs.

"Here guys, want some hot chocolate?" He handed each of them a mug.

"Thanks, Kid."

"Yummy."

"This is awesome."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Kid."

He returned back to Crona and handed her one. "Be careful. It is hot." He said.

Crona nodded and took the mug. She blew into it then took a sip. She decided it was the tastiest warm drink she had.

"This is great, Kid Nii-san. Thank you." She carefully gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, Crona."

They continued their discussions about school.

"So, I hear that the testing period will be next month." Maka said.

"I heard the same thing." Said Tsubaki.

"What do you expect with Medusa being a witch. They are going to take precautions." Soul said.

"I hear that this year, if anyone passes they will automatically be raised to the next levels." Kid commented.

Everyone turned to Kid.

"Really?" Said Black Star and Patty.

"So I've heard. The test will be hard especially with Stein."

Maka and Soul shuttered remembering his last 'test'.

Then a clock in the house struck seven.

"Oh, we need to go." Everyone said.

"Thanks for having us over Kid." They all said.

Kid was about to see his guests out when he saw that Crona had fallen asleep on his lap. Kid patted her head and waved bye to everyone deciding not to move. He then picked up Crona and took her to her room. He wrapped her up in blankets and made sure she was warm before leaving.

He was at the door when Crona called out, "Good Night, Kid Nii-san." Kid turned back to the sleepy Crona and said good night to her as well.

He then went downstairs to find his father also enjoying some hot chocolate.

"Ahh, Son. How was your day?"

"Good, I hung out with others."

"That's nice." Shinigami then put his cup down. "Son, we couldn't find Medusa."

Kid looked at his father. "I figured. I'll keep Crona safe." Kid grabbed his own cup and took a drink.

"I know." His father said. He then raised his finger and said, "which is why she is going to go with school with you once it starts up again."

Kid choked on his drink and spat it out. "What?"

Shinigami gave a serious look. "You said you'll keep her safe."

Kid was about to say something, but just shook his head realizing that while his father was serious, it was also one of his humorous moments.

"Okay, Chichiue."

Shinigami smiled. "Good, Son, now, it's late. You better get some rest."

"Yes, Chichiue. Good Night."

Kid walked back upstairs. He was about to go to his room, but went to Crona's. He looked into the room and saw Crona sleeping quietly. He smiled and decided to do something. He went up to Crona and gave her a kiss on the check. "Good Night Crona." He whispered. Crona smiled in her sleep.

Kid went to his room, dressed for bed and went to sleep with a big smile on his face, failing to notice that the wind knocked his curtains off symmetrical…that night anyway.

To be continued.

* * *

**Next Time: A certain individual has a sick day. Let's hope for a full recovery.**

**A/N: Well hope this chapter is good. I have at least 4 more "fillers" before we officially begin the "Testing Period."**

**Also, I am going on a small break to finish the next chapter in my other story. After finishing that, I'll work on these chapters.**

**Please review and check out my other story.**

**Till next time**

**~NoT**


	11. Chapter 10: Sick Day

**Hi, Nobody here, I am alive and still continuing this story. Been on a writer's block for a while and trying to finish my other story as well. Well, time to get started. Will you introduce this, Maka?**

**Maka: Right. Nobody doesn't own Soul Eater, me, or any of the other characters. They all belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo, TV Tokyo, and Funimation. I make another appearance.**

******Enjoy and read the A/N.**

* * *

Death the Kid: Mafia Hero

Chapter 10: Sick Day

Kid woke up the next morning quite earlier than usual. For some reason, he felt that something was off. He did a sweep of his room and besides the curtains, which he fixed, nothing was unsymmetrical. The feeling didn't leave him though. He decided to check on Crona.

Kid knocked on Crona's door. "Crona, are you okay?" He called. There was no answer. Normally, Kid would of thought she was asleep, but decided to follow his instinct and check on Crona.

He entered and saw Crona sleeping, but something was off. He came closer and saw Crona was breathing heavily and moaning in pain. Kid felt Crona's head.

It was on fire.

Kid panicked. He ran to his father's room. "Chichiue!" He called. Shinigami woke in an instant as well as some guards who pointed their weapons at Kid.

"Son?" He said as the guards lower their guard. "What is wrong?"

"Crona is burning up."

Both of them and a few guards went into Crona's room.

Shinigami turned to his guards and said, "Call Stein."

The guard saluted him and ran to report in.

Stein came shortly after and began to examine Crona. Kid kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't "experiment" on her.

After Stein was finished examining Crona, he announced, "She only has a fever, probably from being introduce to the cold weather at such a young age." Kid, Shinigami and the guards sighed in relief. "Just let her rest and drink plenty of fluids." Stein got up and turned to Shinigami. "I'll be taking my leave, Shinigami-sama."

"Thank you, Stein." Shinigami turned to his son. Stein left with a hint of a twisted smile on his face.

Kid sat on the bed, worried over Crona.

Shinigami came up and places his oversize hand on Kid. "Relax Kid, she will be fine."

Kid took a deep breath. "You're right, Chichiue." Shinigami nodded then left with everyone else. Kid patted Crona's head and was about to leave when he felt a small warm hand on his. He turn to see Crona holding his hand.

"Please don't leave, Kid Nii-san." She was crying a little. "I don't want to be alone. It hurts."

Kid nodded and sat back down.

"Can I get you some water?" He asked. She nodded.

Kid quickly left and came back with a glass of water. Crona took the glass and drank half of it. She then went back to laying down.

"Try and get some sleep Crona. It is still pretty early." He said.

"Please stay with me." She said.

"I will, Crona." He laid down next to her. "So sleep."

Crona closed her eyes and feel asleep shortly after.

Kid smiled and watched her sleep. Soon, he was taken in too.

* * *

Kid awoke later after being shaken.

"Wh-Wh-What?" He mumbled then he turned to see Maka. She put her finger to her lips. He turn to see Crona was still sleeping. He put his hand to her head. She was less warm then before. He sighed then turned to Maka.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"My dad came here to discuss something with yours and I wanted to see Crona again." She replied. "When I came in here and saw you two, I decided to not disturb you till later."

"Where is Soul?"

"He is with Black Star today."

"What time is it?"

"About eleven."

Kid nodded. "Okay, I will get dress, will you watch Crona?"

"Of course." Said Maka.

Kid left and after about half an hour came back in his suit. Fully symmetrical.

"So how is she?" Kid asked.

"Fine. I was scared when I heard she was sick, but when I see her like this, she looks so peaceful."

Kid nodded in agreement. "Still, it is hard to imagine that after all that she has been through."

Maka looked up to see Kid with a worried look on his face. It was strange for Kid to show looks of discomfort. Maka was use to Kid's very blank faces with his occasional OCD outbreaks, but for his to seem so sad. It was unusual.

"It will be okay, Kid."

Kid looked at Maka as she smiled. He smiled in return.

That was when Crona woke up. She noticed Kid wasn't with her. "Kid Nii-san." She sat up.

Kid wrapped his arms around Crona. "It is okay, Crona. I am here."

Crona sighed. "Thank goodness." Maka smiled. They looked like siblings and yet…

"Look, Maka is here too." Kid said pointing at Maka. Maka snapped out of her thoughts and waved.

"Maka Nee-chan." Crona gave her a hug too. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you." She tapped her nose.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Crona gave a huge smile then feel back into bed.

"CRONA?" Both Kid and Maka said.

She smiled as she feel asleep again from straining herself. "I am happy." She said before passing out.

Kid and Maka both looked shocked then laughed.

The two went to the kitchen and decided to make something for Crona when she woke up again.

Kid decided to make some soup while Maka made some eggs and toast.

"What are you two doing?" Both of them turned to see Spirit.

"Hello, Spirit." Kid said. Maka went on ignoring him. "We're making food for Crona."

"Ahh, I see." He looked at what they were making. "As a father, I would also recommend adding some fruit or something with vitamins in it."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Thank you, Spirit." Spirit smiled then turned to Maka and went into his 'Daddy' mode.

"Maka, you look so cute in an apron."

A tic mark formed on Maka's head.

"Will you make something for Daddy later?"

Maka grabbed a cook book.

"Maka-CHOP"

Spirit was on the ground as Kid grabbed an apple and sliced it into small piece and placed it on a separate plate. Symmetrically. He then tasted his soup. "The soup is ready, what about yours?"

"Eggs are done. I didn't know what Crona liked so I made scrambled.

"Thanks, Maka." He took the soup and poured three bowls. "Let's go."

They grabbed a tray and carefully took the food to Crona's room. Crona awoke to the delicious smells.

"What's that smell?"

"Lunch." Kid said.

"Made by both of us." Said Maka.

Crona was amazed at how kind they were. She started to cry a little.

"Are you okay, Crona?" Maka asked.

"You are being so nice. I-I don't know how to handle this."

Maka giggled as Kid placed the tray on Crona's bed.

"Don't worry, Crona. Truth be told, I don't know what to do when someone is sick, Liz and Patty are usually well and no one gets sick around here. I hope I am doing a good job."

Crona hugged Kid. "I am starting to feel better, so Kid Nii-san and Maka Nee-chan must being doing a great job."

Kid blushed and then smiled.

Maka gazed at the sweet sight before her. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

All three each had a bit of everything while they discussed about times when Maka was sick and when Spirit helped her. Then they turned to Kid who explained…

"Eh? You've never been sick?"

"Yep, not sure why, but during that outbreak once at school. I was perfectly fine."

"That's odd. You must have a strong immune system or something."

"Don't jinx me." They all laughed.

Afterwards, Shinigami and Spirit came in.

"Hey, Maka, we better get going. Soul's going to wonder where you are."

"Right, Papa." Maka said. She turned to Crona. "Get well and take care of Kid if he gets sick."

"I will." She hugged Maka. "Bye, Maka Nee-chan."

Maka waved then left with Spirit.

"Well, I got test to prepare. Get well, Crona."

Crona waved again as Shinigami left.

"I should sleep too." Kid said as he was about to get up. He stopped when he felt a hand grabbed his.

"Can you stay again?"

Kid pondered it. Was this going to be a habit?

"I will, but once you start getting better, I think you should sleep on your own."

Crona looked a little sad, but agreed.

"I am sorry, Crona. You'll understand when you're older."

Kid got dressed for bed and went to Crona's room. She was already asleep. Kid was going to go back to his room, but decided he didn't want to make Crona sad in the morning and laid next to her. He smile at the calmness of her face. He felt her forehead to see she was starting to return to normal. He then kissed her forehead.

"Good Night, Crona."

* * *

A few days past and while Crona got better someone else got sick.

"Achoo." Kid sneezed into his eighth tissue.

"I can't believe I am sick." He sighed. What was worst was that he was strapped down so he wouldn't try to symmetries anything. After the first few hours, he hate the sickness more than the fact that his picture could be off by a millimeter or how one candle was farther than the other...just by a little bit. He at least got two tissue boxes and two trash cans.

His friends visited to see how he was and played with Crona who was always worried about Kid.

"It's so cute." Patty said when Crona left to use the bathroom one time to visit Kid as well. Tsubaki giggled while Black Star and Soul snickered.

"Yeah, but still…I hope she doesn't get sick again." Liz worried.

"Papa told her and me that she shouldn't since she was already sick." Maka said.

Then they heard a loud thud coming from Kid's room.

They rushed in to see Kid on the ground unconscious with Crona by his side checking to see if he was okay while…wearing a nurse outfit?

"Crona? What are you wearing?" Liz asked while everyone else's eye twitch except Patty who was laughing.

"Maka Nee-chan's father said that if I wear this, Kid would get well faster."

An ominous aura soon surrounded Maka. Everyone knew to back away from her.

She then turned to leave while Black Star and Soul helped Kid back into bed.

Soon a click was heard behind them and they saw Shinigami with a camera.

"What are you doing here, Don Shinigami?" asked Tsubaki.

"Oh, I heard you were over and so I thought about taking some pictures for memories." He looked at Crona. "Though, I see Spirit had some strange ideas. Where is Maka-chan?"

The shaking of the mansion told not only where she was, but that she found her father.

He took a few more before going to check to see if his Death Scythe was still living. Maka came back in with her book dripping some blood.

Kid, meanwhile, looked peaceful even smiling while he slept. Crona gave Kid a hug and kissed his forehead before leaving to change back.

Shinigami manage to snap that last picture before disappearing into the hallway.

"Kid has good friends." He said.

Kid was well the next day, but Spirit was hospitalize due to head trauma and lack of blood.

To be Continued.

* * *

**Next Time: School starts up again, friendly little games, and cameos.**

**A/N: So, I just realized 4 months have past. Sorry, it took so long.**

**The next chapter will be out sometime next month hopefully.**

**Also, I am going to start a new story, if you like Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts, then try it out.**

**So please review and sorry again for the long wait.**

**In till next time. **

**~NoT**


End file.
